


无题

by redamancye



Category: Redamancye
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamancye/pseuds/redamancye
Kudos: 1





	无题

禁止一切上升

“易易，别忘了你答应我的，今晚见啊。”王俊凯出门前还不忘叮嘱，笑的一脸猫纹。

“滚滚滚，烦着呢。”易烊千玺则是一脸不耐烦，关键是脸还红了一大片。

事情是这样的。王俊凯最近在怕个偶像剧，可能是有点上头，非要和易烊千玺上演一场霸道总裁小娇妻（不是）的戏码。

关键是王俊凯那老流氓想和易烊千玺上演的是床上的戏份。此话一说，易烊千玺的小脸立马红了，一嘴一撅，巴掌一挥，打骂老流氓，可是他没有拒绝。

易烊千玺心想，都老夫老夫了，什么姿势没试过，哦不对，霸道总裁的戏码确实不在以前的尝试范围内，是可以尝试一下，严谨的易烊千玺想。

所有易烊千玺烦的不是别的事，烦的是晚上怎么扮演小娇妻，苍天作证，他是个男孩子啊，不过底线什么的，在王俊凯三个字面前，偶尔也可以不要一下。

易烊千玺琢磨了一天，中午王俊凯在剧组没有回来，他就自己随便点了份外卖，毕竟但还是要吃的，因为晚上估计会很累。

“易易，我回来了。”未见其人先闻其声，王俊凯从来不会掩饰对易易这个称呼的喜欢。

屋里没亮灯，也没有声音，安静的好像午夜的星空。王俊凯以为易烊千玺睡了，就轻轻开了门，在玄关换了鞋，打开了客厅的小吊灯。

他没有想到眼前会是这样的场景，原本他以为睡着的人正站在客厅里，像是刚洗完澡，头发还湿哒哒的滴着水，那人全身上下只穿了一个白衬衫，勉强遮住大腿根，哦，衬衫好像还是王俊凯的。易烊千玺好像没想到他会回来这么快，脸刷的一下子红的像是熟透的虾。

他站在那里，昏暗的灯光下，本来就足够暧昧。又刚洗完澡，带着水汽和沐浴露的香气，一瞬间两人好像都呆了，只剩下客厅里中央空调嗡嗡嗡的声音。

易烊千玺的眼睛湿漉漉的，确切的说全身都湿漉漉的。他望着王俊凯，像小鹿一般的眼睛纯净的不像话，开口说：“怎么了，不是你让我等你的吗？”

真的是要了命了，现在王俊凯心里只有这一句话。

他现在还隔着易烊千玺三米远，望着对面的爱人，听着自己的咚咚的心跳，一时间居然不知道该做点什么。

“易烊千玺，你犯规。”王俊凯直勾勾的望着他说。

“你过来抱我啊？”他又像个恃宠而骄的小狐狸，毫不费力的撞进爱人的心里。

王俊凯踏着昏暗的灯光，走向狡猾的小狐狸。

一把抱起他，想把他抱回床上。

“不要，今天不想在床上。”王俊凯立马顿了脚步。“好的宝贝都听你的。”王俊凯把他放在了沙发上，转身去拿吹风机。吹好了他的头发，小朋友软软的趴在沙发上，眼神有点迷离，王俊凯不敢再多看一眼，毕竟处女座的死洁癖不允许他不洗澡就睡觉。

“咳，那个，我先去洗澡，一会再收拾你。”说完逃似的冲进浴室。

王俊凯打开淋浴小声嘀咕:“真是该死，这么多年了  
，还是为你沉迷。”

王俊凯草草冲完澡，吹了头发出来，小朋友果然在乖乖等他。

他抱着他，闻着和自己身上一样的沐浴露的味道，好像更安心了。“宝宝你真香。”王俊凯喃喃到。“你也香。”易烊千玺用更小的声音回答他。

易烊千玺开始亲他，其实易烊千玺主动的时候并不多，所以王俊凯愣了一小下。

从眉骨到睫毛到鼻梁到嘴唇，易烊千玺温柔的不像话，完全没有平时冷冷装酷的样子。

亲到嘴唇的时候，王俊凯反客为主，扣住怀里人的后脑勺。撬开他的齿关，贪婪的吮吸这里面的甜腻，易烊千玺被吻得有点喘不过气，只能呜呜的哼着，过了好久，一吻结束，看着爱人带着水光的小嘴，忍不住，又欺身而上，含住唇珠，手从衬衫下摆伸进去，一下下抚摸着光滑的脊背，仿佛不够似的，又轻轻捏几下，惹得怀里人一阵颤栗。

抚摸一路向下，该死的小妖精下面什么也没穿，王俊凯更是兴奋。大手开始揉着软软的小屁股，另一只手不忘揉捏着人胸前的小红点，手越来越不老实，开始往臀缝里钻。

“王俊凯，亲我。”易烊千玺红着眼睛去找王俊凯的嘴唇，小家伙莽莽撞撞，两个人的牙齿甚至都碰到了一起。“嘶，宝宝磕疼我了，老公要罚你。”王俊凯说着，手上的动作并没有停止。

“唔，谁是老公，你才不是。”小孩被欺负的全身上下都透着粉红，还在嘴硬。

“嘴硬，该罚。”王俊凯一把捞起已经软的不像话的小孩，放在餐桌上。解开小孩的白衬衫，却没有脱掉。

“宝宝，腿打开好不好。”易烊千玺顺从的打开腿。王俊凯附身亲他，手探向隐秘的穴口，身下的人抖了一下。

“王俊凯，桌上好凉，我们去床上好不好。”

“宝宝刚才说不去床上呢，乖一会就热了。”王俊凯挤了润滑液在手上，一根手指满满推了进去。“疼吗”，易烊千玺没有回答，他又加了一根手指进去，感觉到怀里人的颤抖，他放慢了速度，直到三根手指来去自由。“王俊凯，小凯，进来，嗯，啊，快点”王俊凯也不墨迹，手抽出来要去拿避孕套。“不要，今天直接做，小凯，好想你。”这时候谁还忍得住，扶着自己的东西，一插到底。

“啊，你，你好烫”这个姿势易烊千玺背部没法受力，两条白白的细胳膊只好抱着好俊凯，眼睛往下一瞟，就看到了两人连在一起的地方。

穴口被撑得几乎透明，那根吓人的东西直直的插在里面，小口周围因为扩张时的润滑液泥泞不堪，易烊千玺不忍心再看下去，仰头寻找爱人的嘴唇，亲上去的瞬间，王俊凯开始动了。

王俊凯在床上还是很凶的，像个护食的猫咪。

“王俊凯，妈的，你轻点，啊，快，快到了”王俊凯并不理会，撞得更凶了。

“啊，王俊凯，你 ”易烊千玺赶紧脑子里一道白光闪过，浓稠的液体尽数射在了王俊凯的小腹上。

“宝贝，不诚实，你明明很喜欢。”王俊凯仿佛有使不完的力气，想把人碾进骨子里。

“你怎么还不射，呜，轻啊王俊凯啊啊大流氓”小朋友的声音都染上了哭腔。

“宝贝，易易，叫老公，就放过你。”床上的王俊凯还是这么幼稚。

“老 啊 老公 呜，你欺负我，啊”听到这，王俊凯不仅没有停下来，反而更卖力了，易烊千玺甚至感觉到整个餐桌都在发抖。

“宝贝，我喜欢你这样叫，尤其是在床上的时候。”

不知道做了几次，从餐桌到沙发到卧室再到浴室，没有一个地方不是一片狼藉。等到王俊凯带他洗完澡清理完换了干净的床单把人放进被窝的时候，易烊千玺瞄了一眼手机，已经凌晨一点了，又摸了摸自己的老腰，唉，明天别想起床了。看着身边的罪魁祸首，易烊千玺拧他的耳朵:“哼，王俊凯，你欺负小朋友。”


End file.
